The spectra, optical rotatory dispersion and circular dichroism of coordination compounds of transition metals are to be studied for the elucidation of the stereochemistry of the complexes, assignments of absolute configurations, determination of the splittings of energy levels and assignments of electronic transitions. The circular dichroism data are to be used for distinguishing among isomers of complexes of multidentate ligands such as polyamines and aminopoly acids which can coordinate in more than one way. The distinctions cannot be made from absorption spectra because the broad bands obscure the splittings. Circular dichroism spectra have proved effective in distinguishing conformational isomers which could not be distinguished by other techniques. Complexes with the same arrangement of ligand atoms but different arrangements, combinations, and sizes of chelate rings are to be studied to determine the contributions of the chelate rings and their conformations to the optical activity. Stereospecific effects are to be investigated in complexes containing optically active ligands, including amino acids. Various types of dissymmetry of ligands and complexes are to be studied. The long range goal is to obtain a better understanding of the optical activity and stereochemistry of coordination compounds, particularly those found in biological systems. The compounds of immediate interest are considered as simplified models of the metal compounds formed in the complex biological systems. The approach is to try to understand the spectra and bonding for compounds of known stereochemistry and then to increase gradually the complexity of the environment around the metal ion in order to clarify the more complex systems.